Forum:Attention To All Users and Beuracrats of Pikipedia!
Attention To All Users and Beuracrats of Pikipedia! To the Beuracrats of Pikipedia, I have an account on userpedia which is about fictional Users living in the Wikiworld. I'm making a comic and for one chapter some users are going to visit Pikipedia and I was hoping if it was alright with the 'Crats here, plus it would be giving this site some publicity. Also if it's all right with you, you can appear in my comic welcoming us when we come in. I don't really think there'd be any objection. :Ditto. I don't get how this would look like. Could you make a link? Just interested...-- Ok, here: http://www.userpedia.scribblewiki.com/The_Tyrant_Takeover. Also, for all the users/sysops/beuracrats who want to appear in my comic sign up here: # # #IAMAHIPO_ocolor # #Rocky0718 #~Crystal Lucario~ #Revan 01:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Seven users can be in. #BNK [ |T| ] 01:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) #-- # :There's not really much to see there. I'm guessing it would be like the other comics at that site, example here. May as well add my name. Oh, and is the "y" on "only" in the last sentence a bit...dodgificated for anyone else? So, can your character be a pikmin/pickle hybrid? And what do you mean by dodgificated? =| :All the consecutive pound signs are blending together. Also, heh, it looks like your signature is having the exact same problem mine had when I first made it. Well then I'll change the word. But idk what you mean about my sig. :It's adding an extra line under your text. Oh, well, do you want to be in my comic? :Eh? Ah, I guess so. Ok, I'm finished with GreenPickle's sprites. Next is Jimbo Jambo, what do you want your character to be? :Uh, hm... I guess... Hocotatian, you can edit a Louie sprite if you have one, with a beige spacesuit and tan highlights (gloves, pack, ect.). Red ID beacon and...small circular glasses...I guess. I haven't really thought about this. Well, how bout the colors in your sig? Sign me up :D I have been really busy latley, but I love this wiki :D IAMAHIPO ocolor 01:18, 21 February 2008 (UTC) What do you want your character to look like? ---- Nrrhrr... Hard. If the idea of a presidential Pikmin gives you any visuals, then go ahead. If not, try a Hocotation in George W. Bush style. I took a short peek on your work, and I think you'll find something anyway if these ideas aren't of any use.-- I can do that! =) I'll edit the prezident a bit. Hey, Mcool, did I sign up for you comic? Cuz I should if I didn't. :P InfectedShroom Hmm, I love mushrooms (I want to be a mycologist), so make me a pikmin-mushroom. Not a purple one though. Also, could I have a white bud? IAMAHIPO ocolor 04:34, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I am done with Prez's sprites! I am done with Jimbo's sprites as well. Those are great! Do you want to be in? I appreciate the offer, but no thanks, (I'm only semi-active, and Prezintenden, Greenpickle, and Jimbo Jambo are major contributors to this wikia, so they thusly deserve the credit, I feel that I don't "do enough around here" to be recognized as a "wikia celebrity"). Thanks anyway! Dammit! Too late!